


Nights like these

by BrowsoftheTaiga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Poker, i don't know what happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrowsoftheTaiga/pseuds/BrowsoftheTaiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kagami and Aomine are famous poker players when they’re not too busy putting out fires and arresting people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just his gut feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Caro Emerald's song called "A night like this" and this happened. Thanks Caro.

It was a normal winter night, the streets were quiet and it wasn’t really cold compared to the previous weeks, yet Aomine cursed while closing his car; he forgot his gloves and his hands were freezing. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked as fast as he could towards the bar’s entry.  
   
He used to go to that bar a lot during his early days as a policeman, and even before. A little drink from time to time after a hard day at work never hurt, and Aomine was very famous there; not only thanks to his ability to attract people (he wasn’t even sure why people would always come and talk to him), but also because he was known as an incredibly good poker player, or “the town’s unbeatable player” to be precise.  
   
However, he stopped playing a year ago, and the only reason he kept going to that bar was to get a drink sometimes or to talk to his friends.  
Honestly, “being busy with work” was just an excuse, the real reason he stopped playing was because he lost interest: since he was known as an ‘unbeatable player’, his opponent were already expecting to lose before they even started playing and Aomine, in addition to being frustrated, was bored.  
   
That night, however, Aomine decided to play again. He didn’t feel like getting drunk, but he didn’t feel like going home and spending the night alone with his thoughts either; not after the way he and his colleagues failed miserably to find the rapist they’ve been chasing for weeks already.  
   
When he opened the front door, the warmth of the place sent chills down his spine, he sighed with satisfaction; the cold weather definitely wasn’t something his body was made for. He quickly rubbed his hands together before cupping them to his mouth and breath in them, trying to warm them up as fast as he could. He walked towards the bar, taking his scarf off and waving at the many men who greeted him when he walked in.  
   
"Not wearing your uniform ? I guess you’re not here for work, huh ?", the blond bartender leaned in to rest his forearms on the counter, smiling at Aomine.  
   
The bluenette sat in front of him. “Good observation skills, Kise, maybe you should become a detective.”, he said in a sarcastic tone while putting his scarf on the counter.  
   
"Thanks but that job isn’t for me.", Kise said, resting his chin in his palm.  
   
"It was obviously sarcasm, Kise-kun. A client has been calling you for two minutes now, what are you doing ?", a soft and calm voice said.  
   
Kise turned around and gasped when he realized his coworker was behind him, cleaning a glass with a white towel before pointing at the table where the clients were.  
   
"K-Kurokocchi, since when-"  
   
"That’s right, Kise, stop talking and do your work instead.", Aomine said, waving at him the way people do when they’re tying to get a bug away from them.  
   
Kise rushed towards the table, “I’m supposed to talk to my clients, that’s my job !”, he said before apologizing to the client who waited for him.  
   
"It’s been a while since we’ve seen you here, Aomine-kun.", the short man said, turning around to get a bottle of Aomine’s favorite beer before pouring it in a glass.  
   
"Yeah.. Been busy with work.", he chuckled when Kuroko handled him the glass of beer, "You still remember what I drink though."  
   
Kuroko smiled.  
   
Aomine took a sip before continuing, “But I’m not just here to drink tonight. I’m in the mood to play.”  
   
The shorter man smiled even more, “I’m glad you decided to play again.”  
   
The tanned man shrugged, “Well yeah.. Not wearing my uniform today so I thought I could come here after work..” He took another sip, “..So, any exciting player ?”, he leaned in, smirking at the shorter man.  
   
"You’ll see.", Kuroko answered, nodding.  
   
Kise came back with an excited look on his face. “There’s a really interesting guy ! He started playing here a few months after you stopped. That guy basically replaced you, he’s the one who attracts clients now.”  
   
The last phrase caught Aomine’s interest. He took his glass and got up, smirking “Oh.. Really ?”  
   
"He was there to beat you, Aominecchi ! He was disappointed when we told him you didn’t play anymore, but he kept coming here anyway.", Kise said, getting a bottle of whiskey for another client.  
   
"Interesting," he took his scarf with his free hand, heading to the back door.  
He walked towards the two guards who were standing in front of the door with their arms crossed, and casually nodded at them. They moved out of the way without a word, Aomine was definitely famous here.  
   
As he opened the door, the smell of tobacco filled his nostrils. The smoke was rising towards the ceiling, just above the round table that was in the middle of the room.  
 He walked towards the table with confidence, as if he owned the place.  
   
After shaking hands to the players he knew the most, he sat on a chair, putting his glass on the table before getting his coat off.  
   
There were five other men around the table. Three of them -the ones he knew- asking Aomine how he’s been while the two other ones were listening to him.  
One of them was wearing sunglasses, which caught Aomine’s attention. He was wearing a red sweatshirt, and a silver necklace with a ring on it that was shining whenever he moved.  
   
After a few seconds, they started playing.  
   
Aomine didn’t really have to try to keep his composure while playing poker, he was always wearing that bored, and -according to his friends- intimidating expression no matter what cards he had in his hands. He didn’t know much about psychology or mathematics, but he somehow became extremely good at bluffing after some times, he unconsciously learned how to confuse his opponents with the irrational and unpredictable way he played; and even though he wasn’t the kind to fake a smile or pretend to be pissed off to bluff, nobody knew when he was bluffing or when he wasn’t.  
   
So here he was, after three rounds and only one loss, with only a pair of eights.  
He was lucky during the last three rounds but this time his hand was pathetic. He still raised the bet and three men gave up and folded. He laughed internally because all of them had a better hand than him.  
   
Suddenly, a rough and unfamiliar voice broke the silence.  
"You’re bluffing.", the man who spoke rested his chin on his palm, it was obvious he was observing Aomine even though he was wearing sunglasses.  
   
"What makes you say that ?", the tanned man asked with his usual uninterested expression.  
   
"Just my gut feeling.", the man answered.  
   
Aomine literally felt his blood warming up a little. The rare men who weren’t scared to call Aomine bluff always did so when he wasn’t; it was the first time someone called him bluff when he really was bluffing. He couldn’t help smirking.  
   
"Keep playing, then.", Aomine said, pointing at the pot.  
   
The redhead called, betting the same amount of money as the tanned man. The other man who didn’t give up yet did the same, that guy’s confidence must be contagious or something.  
   
Aomine was thrilled.  
How come it was the first time he played against someone like this after all that time ?  
   
"I’m going after that, I might as well take some risks before going.", the man with sunglasses said, smirking.  
   
"Oh yeah, I forgot you were working during the night. Man.. Being a fireman must be tough.", another man said.  
   
Aomine didn’t even need to think, it was obvious that man was the one Kise and Kuroko talked about earlier. He didn’t even know him but he was sure the man’s hair and sweatshirt color matched his personality: Red.  
The color of life, anger, blood, fire, warmth… Lust.  
   
Aomine took a sip of beer, carefully looking at the redhead. His hand squeezed the glass when his gaze fell on perfectly kissable lips: not too thin and not too plump, the lower lip was just full enough to bite and suck during a kiss, Aomine thought. His eyes traveled down the man’s neck and, shit, it looked so delicious he felt like sinking his teeth into that appetizing looking skin. The redhead scratched his collar bones, which made Aomine snap back to reality. He looked at the redhead’s face again, who was probably looking at him behind those sunglasses.  
He softly sighed, wondering if he ever felt so excited just by looking at someone. He didn’t know when he started to think about doing naughty things to that man, but he was strangely okay with it. Aomine put his glass on the table again, and started rolling it around unconsciously, looking at the other men around the table quickly before looking at the redhead again.  
   
Okay, alright, he wanted to touch more than just the redhead’s cards, but it wasn’t the time to think about it right now; they were still playing and Aomine knew he was going to lose this round.  
   
He was right.  
   
Well, it wasn’t really losing since he still had a little more money than he had when he walked in, and he won two rounds out of four. The redhead apparently was in the same situation, he had a bigger amount of money than when Aomine started playing. The bluenette was frustrated about the fact that the man was leaving when none of them won yet.  
   
The redhead smirked triumphaly as he took his money and stood up, he put his leather jacket on and looked down at Aomine who was still sitting, “That was interesting. Let’s play again someday.”  
   
Aomine chuckled, pointing at him with his drink in his hand, “You better bring more money if you don’t wanna end up betting all your clothes and wind up naked because of me, pretty boy. I don’t want you to catch a cold.”  
   
Aomine sighed internally, he was glad he was the only one who knew he was flirting. He didn’t want to flirt because that guy was probably married or something anyway, but it was the first time someone excited him that much, he really couldn’t help himself.  
   
The men around him laughed, excited that the two best players were finally going to play against each other on a regular basis. Aomine’s eyes never stopped staring at the redhead, who rubbed his neck nervously and waved at everyone while opening the door to get out.  
   
Aomine’s eyebrows were raised as he chugged the rest of his beer. The lighting wasn’t really good in that room but.. Did that guy.. Blush ?  
   
Wait. Of course he was blushing.. He drank.. But he didn’t even drink that much, right ? Maybe Aomine made him uncomfortable with his sexual innuendo.. But then again, a straight man wouldn’t even think that Aomine was flirting, right ?  
   
Aomine decided to stop playing, his mind was filled with thousand thoughts and he really couldn’t play cards even if he tried. He got up, saying he had to go home and that he’ll be back in a few days. He put his trench coat on again and opened the door.  
   
"That asshole better look good without sunglasses.", he thought as he walked towards the front door, putting his scarf on at the same time.  
   
"Ah, Aominecchi-", the blond bartender said with a cheerful tone.  
   
"Be back tomorrow or the day after. See ya.", Aomine said without even looking at him.  
   
Kise looked at Kuroko with a confused look, and the shorter man shook his head, smiling.  
   
 —————  
   
Aomine cursed when he went outside. There was a little wind now and it was way too fucking cold. He put his hands in his pockets and looked around for the man he literally ran after.  
   
Where the fuck did he go ?  
   
It was way too cold to just stand there, Aomine thought. He headed to the parking lot, which was behind the bar. Why did he even run after him when they could talk later anyway ? That was stupid.  
   
When he got in the alley between the bar and the shop that was next to it, a man was walking in front of him, towards the parking lot.  
 The masculine silhouette turned around to see who was behind him and stood there for less than three seconds before walking towards Aomine.  
   
The man had an obviously muscular body. His strong quadriceps were perfectly visible in his jeans, he had broad shoulders and strong arms, which made his leather jacket look slightly too tight for his arms when he crossed them once he was close to Aomine. His red hair was a little messier than before, probably because of the wind but it looked absolutely stunning on that face.  
   
And _wow_ , that face was breathtaking..  
   
The redhead wasn’t wearing his glasses anymore and he was so hot Aomine couldn’t find the right words to describe him. He shivered when red and fearless eyes were looking at him from head to toe.  
   
"You’re the guy who never lost, right ?", he asked.  
   
Aomine chuckled and leaned on the wall, “Pretty good way to start a conversation.. Yeah, that’s me.”  
   
"I’m Kagami Taiga, the guy who’s gonna beat you. When are you playing again ?", he asked, staring at him with a fiery and determined gaze.  
   
Aomine shrugged, “Who knows. I’ll try to come a little more often now that there's someone I didn’t beat **_yet_**.”  
   
Aomine stressed the last word of that phrase and smirked as Kagami’s eyes narrowed as soon as he said it. The redhead leaned in closely, daringly, so close Aomine held his breath for a second, he could feel the warmth emanating from his clothes and smell his cologne.  
   
The bluenette cursed the cold weather when he realized he couldn’t even feel his hands anymore. He quickly rubbed them together, and when he was about to put them in his pockets, the redhead took Aomine’s right hand in his own and brought it closer to his face.  
   
"Sensitive to the cold, hm ?", Kagami asked, looking at Aomine again.  
   
The bluenette didn’t answer, he only stared at Kagami, his heart beating louder and louder as the redhead slowly brought his hand close to his lips, still looking at him with that heated gaze.  
   
He rubbed the skin with his thumb before blowing out warm air on the tanned hand. After a few seconds, he brought the hand closer to his lips, and slowly pressed them on Aomine’s knuckles.  
The tanned man’s heart stopped for a solid two seconds, or at least he was sure of it. He somehow managed not to look too surprised, but his brain and body were both screaming incoherent things to him. He wasn’t playing poker and yet it felt like he was betting. Betting what, he wasn’t sure but he knew resisting the tentation was the only way to lose.  
   
He pressed his hand harder on the redhead’s lips, who parted them just enough to run his hot tongue on the cold and dry skin, his darkening and challenging red eyes never losing contact of Aomine’s blue eyes.  
   
The bluenette licked his lips and swallowed hard.  
   
Kagami softly parted his lips wider, and lightly bit the tanned skin.  
   
Aomine clicked his tongue and roughly ran his hands under the leather jacket before putting them on the fireman’s hip and pulling him closer to his body.  
Kagami laughed playfully as he stepped closer to him and pressed his body to his, not even trying to resist the bluenette. Aomine decided he wanted to hear that laugh again as soon as possible.  
   
Aomine’s back was pressed against the cold wall and the redhead’s body was so warm it felt like he had a fever; probably a contagious one because Aomine was starting to feel hot too. He softly rolled his torso against Kagami’s, who purred before doing the same.  
   
” _Mmm.._ You’re pretty damn hot for someone whose job is to put out fires.”, Aomine said, stroking the other man’s lower back with one hand and stroking his red hair back from his forehead with the other one, chuckling at the sight of those weird eyebrows.  
   
"You’re one to talk, you’re a cop but you look like a criminal.", Kagami answered.  
   
Their lips were only a few inches apart, and the idea of sticking his tongue in the redhead’s throat was the only thing he had in mind. He parted his lips and slightly leaned his face closer to Kagami’s, but the redhead pulled away and stepped back.  
Aomine growled at the sudden lack of warmth.  
   
The redhead took a step forward again, pressing his body against the tanned man one more time and running his hand on his muscular chest. They rolled their hips a little harder this time and Aomine tried to kiss him again. Kagami laughed as he stepped back before their lips could touch, licking his smiling lips as he looked at Aomine.  
   
The bluenette was going crazy because of the transition from hot to cold, literally and figuratively speaking. It was like the redhead knew Aomine liked that. He has never been a patient man but he definitely loved when something wasn’t easy to get.  
   
They stared at each other for a few seconds, slightly smiling. Aomine slowly reached for Kagami’s hand while the redhead stepped forward again.  
   
"Hard to get huh.. Guess asking if you wanna go to my place would be useless.", he whispered in Kagami’s ear, putting the redhead’s hand on his waist.  
   
The fireman chuckled.  
   
"That’s too bad, I thought you could keep me warm during the night.", Aomine said as he softly kissed Kagami’s slightly pink ears.  
   
Kagami’s breath hitched, “..Aww.. So you’re a lonely guy.”  
   
Aomine laughed, it was definitely true. All he ever did was going to work and sleeping alone. He didn’t care at first, but he was 26 now and he really was starting to feel lonely, whether he admitted it or not.  
   
"Give me your number and I’ll call you before you fall asleep. I’ll sing a lullaby just for you.", Kagami said.  
   
Aomine laughed. “I don’t think I will.”  
   
Kagami stopped stroking the bluenette’s chest and stepped back, looking at him with brows raised in confusion, “What ?”  
   
Aomine shrugged and crosses his arms, “Yeah, I don’t feel like giving you my number..”  
   
Aomine’s licked his lips as he observed the redhead’s reaction: he clenched his jaw, narrowing his eyes, frowning in irritation and his right hand was already forming a fist.  
Was that guy angry because he didn’t like to get ‘no’ for an answer or because he felt fooled by Aomine ? Probably both but whatever the reason was, Aomine realized he wanted that man so, _so_ bad.  
   
He chuckled and continued, stepping forward to grab Kagami’s fist and unclench it, “..Unless you give me a kiss.”  
   
The redhead’s eyes widened. He looked at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, shaking his head and smiling, “You’re such a bastard..”. He looked at him again, “I know Kuroko is a friend of yours, I can ask him your number anyway.”  
   
Aomine smirked, “Maybe. But I’m not gonna pick up the phone if you do th-“  
   
Kagami grabbed Aomine’s scarf before he could finish talking. He quickly pressed his lips to his, and despite the fact that it was just a peck on the lips, Aomine’s heart was beating as fast as it did during his most dangerous missions at work.  
   
Kagami pulled away after two or three seconds and looked at the bluenette with an impatient expression on his face and slightly pink cheeks.  
   
Man, Aomine only knew him since a few minutes ago and yet that guy showed him so many different faces already. That was probably a dream or something.. How could someone look so dangerous and sexy and then look cute a second later ?  
   
"Why the fuck are you blushing just because of that ?", Aomine chuckled, he was glad the other man’s hand wasn’t on his chest anymore because the fact that his heart was doing backflips in his chest just from a little kiss wasn’t something he was proud of.  
   
"S-Shut up. Just give me your damn number before I break your face !", Kagami shouted.  
   
Aomine laughed, “I hope you don’t usually threaten people to get their number.”, he said before grabbing the fireman’s wrist and asking him to follow him as he started walking towards the parking lot. He was glad it was too cold for him to get a boner, at least the cold was useful tonight.  
   
 ———  
   
"Hey, why do you play cards with sunglasses ?", he asked as he opened his car. He took a pen and a piece of paper from the glove box and started writing.  
   
”..Because it’s too easy to read me.”, the redhead confessed, crossing his arms before quickly scratching his cheek.  
   
"Hah, yeah I kinda noticed.. That’s cute.", Aomine smiled, handling the paper to the other man.  
   
"No it’s not.", he answered, taking the note from Aomine’s hand in a brusque manner. "Why the hell is there a question mark here ? You want me to guess the last digit ?", he asked as he raised his brow and pointed at the note.  
   
"Exactly.", Aomine crossed his arms.  
   
Kagami sighed and shook his head, a little smirk on his face. “Are you shitting me..”  
   
He walked towards his motorbike, which was just behind Aomine’s car, and unlocked his helmet lock. They both laughed about the coincidence and while Kagami sat on the bike, Aomine realized he had another question, “Hey, wait. How did you know I wasn’t straight ?”  
   
Kagami looked at him and shrugged, smirking.  
   
"Just my gut feeling.", he said before strapping his helmet and waving at the man.  
   
And he started his bike.


	2. Kisses can last a few hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losers getting to know each other. That's it, that's what the whole chapter is about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Gusi and Val for giving me a few ideas !  
> I don't know how to feel about this tbh, I'm still trying to understand why it's so long.

It was past noon when Kagami arrived home from work. The night was an extremely busy one and the morning wasn’t any better so he decided to just order four pizzas and then go to bed; his head was starting to hurt too much to stay awake, let alone cook. His sleeping schedule was definitely messed up since the end of Autumn, but he didn’t really mind, it’s not like he had better things to do lately anyway. After hanging up the phone, he jumped onto his bed and took a note from his pants’ pocket.

He was supposed to call Aomine the night before, but since that asshole wanted him to guess his phone number’s last digit, Kagami decided he should call the next day instead of bothering random people during the night.

Well. Not really.

That’s actually what he decided to do after trying five digits and bothering two women, a young teenager, a couple that was apparently doing some.. bed activities; and even waking up an old lady and having a ten minutes conversation with her because he didn’t want to hang up on her.  
He had to go to work after that and decided to try again later.

He called two more times before coming back home from work, and he honestly started to get irritated, wondering if Aomine didn’t actually fuck with him, because the digits weren’t good either.

But since there were only three remaining digits to try and since he didn’t have anything to do while he waited for his pizzas to be delivered (and also since he wanted to find that bastard’s number), he tried to keep his temper and impatience in check and tried again with the number ‘8’.

His heart skipped a beat when a deep and somewhat familiar voice answered with a simple “Hello ?”

"Aomine ? Is that you ?", he asked carefully.

"Yeah, who is it ?", the man answered, it sounded like he was eating something; he was probably on his lunch break. Kagami tried to stop smiling like an idiot but he couldn’t, it was finally the right number after all.

"It’s Kagami."

The policeman was silent for what felt like three seconds before answering, “Kagami.. Where did I hear that name again ?..”

"Are you **fucking** serious right now.”, Kagami growled, knitting his brows and lifting his head from the bed to glare at the wall, as if the other man was there in front of him.

"Oh.. You mean the asshole who was supposed to call me ?", he said in a sarcastic tone.

Kagami sighed in irritation (and relief) as he layed the side of his face back on the bed, “Yeah, yeah. Blame yourself for making me waste so much time guessing the last digit. You watch too many cheesy movies.”

"At least I don’t go and lick people’s hands in dark alleys."

”..Don’t talk like you weren’t about to try something after following me outside. Maybe you should wear sunglasses too ‘cause it was obvious you wanted me.”, the redhead answered proudly.

Aomine laughed, Kagami wasn’t sure but it sounded like he was coughing at the same time, he probably chocked while eating, “You’re too fucking cocky for a guy with weird eyebrows.”

"Then you’re too cocky for a guy who was drooling over a guy with weird eyebrows.", Kagami said as he rolled on the bed to face the ceiling.

"Oh." The policeman chuckled, "So you admit your face is stupid ?"

The redhead rolled his eyes, “Oh so you admit you were drooling ? Is this conversation even going anywhere ?”

"Who knows. So, how many times did you embarrass yourself before finding my number ?"

"I didn’t. I guessed the right number with my gut feeling.", Kagami said, laughing.

"Is that like your catchphrase or something ? Kinda annoying and lame if you ask me."

Kagami let out another laugh, “Maybe. I know yours is ‘the only one who can beat me is me’ and that’s pretty damn lame too so.. yeah.”

Aomine was silent for a few seconds. “Shit. When can I see you again, Kagami ?”, he asked in a slightly more intimate voice.

The redhead ignored the effect the policeman’s voice had on him but he definitely couldn’t stop smiling as he stared at the ceiling. “Tonight. Should we meet at the bar ?”

”..I dunno.. What if I can’t control myself from flirting and you start blushing too much ? Some guys are noisy as hell and I don’t want anyone to ask me questions about my life.”, the policeman answered.

Kagami’s door bell rang, he sat up on the bed as he spoke, “Let’s just play quickly and then go somewhere else.”

"I don’t mind as long as you don’t blush.", the bluenette said.

"Shut up. Tonight at ten, alright ?", Kagami said as he took his wallet and headed towards his front door, ready to eat all the pizzas in a few minutes and go to bed.

"Alright. Bring over-sized sunglasses that cover up your cute blushing cheeks. Just in case."

"Asshole ! I’m hanging up. Bye."

"See ya"

 

—————

 

Hours later, Aomine was silently drinking while waiting for Kagami. Well, silently until he slammed his glass on the counter and glared at Kise.  
"What ?", the policeman growled.

"What ?", Kise answered, the smile on his face definitely not as innocent as his tone.

"You’ve been looking at me with a grin for two minutes. That’s fucking gross.", he said before looking at his right, pointing at a shorter man, "You too Tetsu, why the fuck are you both looking at me like that ?"

"We are just happy for you, Aomine-kun.", Kuroko answered with a little smile.

"Huh ?", Aomine raised a brow.

Kise laughed, “I thought you knew there were security cameras outside the bar.”

"Wh-", the tanned man furrowed his brows, "You mean..", he looked at Kuroko, who was nodding.  
”.. Fuck.”, the bluenette said as he lowered his face into his free hand and shook his head, sighing.

"Well, we were sure you two would get along well anyway. Very, very, veeery well if you know what I mean.”, the blond man winked at him.

"Kise, don’t make me hurt yo-"

Before he could finish threatening the blond bartender, the front door opened and a few clients greeted the man who walked in. Aomine unconsciously squeezed his glass when he heard a client calling Kagami’s name cheerfully.  
The redhead waved at the men who greeted him and walked towards the counter where Aomine was sitting.

"Kurokocchi.. is Aominecchi looking nervous ?"

Aomine got up from his seat and suddenly moved his fist as if he was about to punch Kise. The blond man yelled and stepped back, covering his face with his forearms. Aomine has known the bartender for years and he never actually hit him, and yet that idiot always yelled when he acted like he was going to punch him. The policeman sighed and turned around to face Kagami.  
Kagami looked at him with a raised brow, pointing at the back door with his thumb, “Let’s go ?”.  
Aomine nodded as he took his glass and followed the redheaded fireman.

"Everything’s alright with your friends ?", Kagami asked as he put his sunglasses on.

"Yeah.. Don’t worry about it.", he said as he turned around to glare at Kise and make a throat-slash gesture at him.

————

 

The bar felt empty lately, which made sense since it was the beginning of winter and most people have better things to do than getting drunk or playing cards and betting their money at this time of the year; they have priorities such as buying presents and enjoying their vacation with their family. That redhead was always at the bar so thinking that he was married was stupid, Aomine thought.

The three other players sitting around the table greeted the two men, and they started playing.

The word “losing” wasn’t a part of Aomine’s vocabulary; he was confident in his luck and in his own skills and he was sure he could beat the fireman one-on-one, because Kagami’s luck was average, and hilariously bad that night; and also because he was sometimes ridiculously easy to read. However, this time he thought that maybe, just _maybe_ , he could lose all his money since the other men pretty much imitated Kagami, betting the same amount as him everytime the fireman kept playing despite the fact that Aomine was bluffing. If Kagami wasn’t there, he would have won easily, because making his opponents doubt wasn’t difficult. But now it almost felt like he was playing against a team led by Kagami. Almost, because they didn’t hesitate to play against the redhead either.  
It was pretty exciting at first, but they both only wanted to play quickly and then go somewhere else just the two of them, and the game didn’t seem like it was going to be over anytime soon since none of them was about to lose, it was frustrating.

The only sounds that could be heard were the wind and Kagami’s fingers tapping restlessly against the table. Until Aomine decided to break the silence as he pushed all his chips in, smiling because he could finally use one of the lines he was so proud of.

"I always know when to shove all-in.", he said with a little mischievous smile, looking at the redhead who was facing him. The other men laughed at the sexual innuendo and Kagami just shook his head, his brows still furrowed and his fingers still tapping on the table.

Aomine raised a brow as the other men kept playing.

_Where are the flushed cheeks and the nervous neck rubbing and the little laugh ?_

Alright, he was the one who told him not to blush, but he didn’t expect him to actually do as he was told. He spent so much time thinking of good lines to use during the game as he drove here from work too, and he was so proud of it, why didn’t that asshole react ?

Aomine sighed in disappointment. The redhead had something that screamed impatience about him, and it was more and more obvious as time passed. Was he so frustrated about the fact that this game wasn’t going anywhere he didn’t even care about Aomine’s amazing pick up lines ?  
Well, the policeman could understand that. He was also pretty frustrated by the fact that he couldn’t get out of here because he wanted to end this the way games usually end: with a loser and a winner.

After a few more minutes, the other men started going home one after another. When they were both alone, Kagami pointed at Aomine, “One-on-one. Let’s end this.”

The policeman laughed, he knew he was going to win, what an idiot. “Bring it on.”

As expected, Kagami lost all his money. The redhead’s bad luck and the way his emotions were obvious just by the way his brows furrowed or the way his jaw clenched caused his loss.  
After a few aggressive curses, a few frustrated groans, another sexual innuendo about betting his clothes, and a punch in Aomine’s shoulder, they headed to the front door.  
The two bartenders smiled as the policeman and the fireman waved at them and got out.

Kagami was still a little frustrated, but apparently his frustration was starting to melt away as they walked in the alley where everything started the previous night, “Damn. I wanted to buy you a drink or something to eat but you can go fuck yourself.”

Aomine chuckled, “Oh what a gentleman you are.”

“‘Course I am.”, Kagami answered, shoving his sunglasses into his pockets.

"Yeah right. Don’t worry, I’ll buy myself something with the money that was yours a few minutes ago anyway.", he said, putting his arm on the fireman’s shoulders.

"Fuck you.", Kagami said as he pushed the bluenette away.

"Where’s your bike ?", Aomine asked, not even caring about the other man’s brusqueness.

Aomine opened the car’s door while the redhead explained he came here on foot because he lived near the bar. As soon as they both got in the car, he turned on the heater and rubbed his gloved hands vigorously together. Kagami looked at him and sighed before grabbing his hands and rubbing them with his own. The policeman stared at Kagami for a second (Alright.. Maybe a little more than five seconds) before talking, “How come you’re single ?”

The fireman laughed, the tone Aomine used was kind of flattering, it sounded like the fact that he was single was completely unexpected. “Busy with work I guess ? My relationships never last long ‘cause apparently I don’t spend enough time with my partner.”, he shrugged, still warming up Aomine’s hands. “I don’t need to ask you though. I already know why you’re so lonely. You’re an asshole.”, he said as he let the bluenette’s hands go.

"Takes one to know one.", Aomine said as he buckled up and Kagami didn’t disagree. "So what you doing tomorrow on Christmas Eve ?", he asked as he started the car.

"Work.", Kagami said as he buckled up.

"Seriously ?"

The fireman nodded, “I usually take a few days off at this time of the year but since my family is staying in America and I don’t have anyone to spend Christmas Eve with I decided to just work.”

Aomine raised his brows, “Man.. That’s fucking sad. And you say I’m the lonely one.”

"Shut up. What about you ?", Kagami asked, observing the bluenette while he was driving. Despite the fact that he was wearing gloves, his fingers looked slim and long, like those of a pianist. He wasn’t showing any skin except his face but it was enough for Kagami to be fascinated by it. It wasn’t the first time he saw someone this dark, but something about the policeman’s face and his skin color was simply gorgeous, and those deep blue eyes made it even better.

"Family dinner.", Aomine said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Hmm. What about New Year Eve ?", Kagami asked as he put his elbow on the door and supported his head with his palm, still staring at the bluenette, observing his every move.

"Don’t know. Gonna work during the day and go home I guess."

They were silent for less than three seconds before Aomine talked again, “So your family is in America huh ? That means you speak English ?”, he asked with a smile, quickly looking at the redhead before looking back at the road.

"Yeah.", the firefighter answered softly, his gaze focused on Aomine’s mouth.

"Cool. I don’t know shit about English. I only know how to say the most important things like **_‘Hello’, ‘Fuck you’, ‘Fuck me’, ‘Suck my dick' and 'I love you’_** ”, he said with a suggestful wiggling of his brows and a little smile.

The fireman looked at him with a blank expression before sighing and shaking his head in despair, “Man.. You look cool but you should stop talking. You sound like an old pervert.”

Aomine laughed, “And yet you’re still here, drooling and speechless because of my incredible good-looks.”

The redhead’s eyes widened quickly. Well, it’s not like he tried to observe him discreetly anyway, “Yeah. If you didn’t look good I’d probably throw myself from the car. You’re lame as fuck.”

"C’mon, I’m a funny and sexy man. Don’t try to deny it."

Kagami chuckled. “Fine. Maybe you were a little funny earlier at the bar.”, he laughed and apparently the bluenette had no idea what he was talking about, so he continued, imitating Aomine’s voice at the same time, ” ‘I always know when to shove all-in’.”

"Asshole. I don’t sound like that. And why didn’t you react when I said it ?"

Kagami shrugged, “I was too focused on the game. Unlike you, who were focused on someone.”

Actually, he was also annoyed by the fact that he realized he probably couldn’t beat him, but he definitely didn’t want to say it out loud; he already fed his ego by telling him he was funny, that was enough for now.

The policeman laughed, “Hey. Tell me something nice in English.”

"Hmm.. Alright. I’m gonna say you smell good.", Kagami smiled.

Aomine smirked and looked at him with a somewhat excited expression, “Yeah ?”

” ** _You smell like shit._** ”, he said, covering his smiling lips and trying not to laugh.

Aomine looked at him with a raised eyebrow and punched him on the shoulder. “I understood that, you fucking bastard.”

Kagami burst out laughing as Aomine kept hitting him, “Ow ! Look at the fucking road !!”

Aomine did as he was told and stopped punching the redhead. He waited for him to stop laughing (which felt like hours) before continuing, “And for the record, I smell fucking good. Especially today, alright ?”

Kagami couldn’t deny it, “‘Especially today’, huh ? What, you put your favorite cologne just for me or something ?”, he asked, chuckling.

Aomine’s was still looking at the road, “It’ll be your favorite one soon too. You’ll go crazy just smelling it, remembering how much your legs start shaking whenever I kiss you.”, he said in a sensual and slightly amused voice.

Kagami whistled, “Arrogant bastard. You talk a lot but I want actions, not words.”

Aomine didn’t answer and kept driving, picking his ear with his pinky and not even looking at the redhead. After a few seconds, he stopped the car on the side of the road and leaned closer to Kagami, who was still smiling daringly.  
He pressed his lips on the redhead’s, who laughed before kissing back. Aomine started running his gloved hands on the redhead’s hair, which made him growl because he knew he was going to have static hair. The bluenette chuckled before parting his lips and softly running his tongue across Kagami’s bottom lip. The fireman parted his lips, allowing Aomine’s tongue to explore his mouth in a slow and sensual manner. The tanned man lightly bit the fireman’s lip, making Kagami let out a pleased sigh, which made him bite again, a little harder this time before pulling away.

Kagami licked his own lips before he talked again, “That was.. Okay, I guess.”

"I thought you were a honest guy.", Aomine answered, shaking his head and looking at Kagami like he was the biggest liar in the world.

“‘I am.” He pointed at his legs and smirked, “But my legs aren’t shaking yet.”

"Yeah, not **yet**.”, Aomine said as he started the car again.

He cursed when he realized it started raining while they kissed, he wanted to go to the park and spend some time there, sitting on a bench or whatever, but he forgot it was going to rain.  
Thinking the rain was probably going to stop, he kept driving anyway.  
When they arrived at the park, it started raining even harder.  
"Fuck."

Kagami laughed, “Who cares about the park ? Let’s just stay in your car, I don’t mind.”

"Yeah, at least I’m not freezing in here. Those gloves are fucking useless.", he said as he took them off and put them in his pocket.

"You’re such a pussy, it’s not that cold."

"Oh, you think ?", Aomine said as he pulled a lever and made Kagami’s seat go almost all the way back. Before the fireman could react, Aomine put his cold hands in his shirt, running his cold fingers up the redhead’s stomach before sliding them on his ribs and finally on his back, which was warm as hell. Kagami screamed and cursed as he told him to stop because, alright, it was fucking cold.  
Suddenly, his yelling was interrupted by another kind of sound when the bluenette’s hands lightly touched his lower back; he suddenly arched his back as a somewhat erotic sound escaped from his mouth, which made Aomine’s eyes open as wide as Kagami’s, who covered his mouth with his hands. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Aomine spoke.

"Wow… Kagami..", he said with an impressed expression before touching the other man’s lower back again, carefully looking at Kagami’s face to check his reaction. The fireman’s back arched less this time since he controlled himself but his grip on Aomine’s shoulder was getting stronger.

"Damn it, Aomine !", he growled.

"It’s not my fault your back is so sensitive ! I didn’t mean to make you react like.. **That**.”, he said, stressing the last word while touching the sensitive spot once again. Kagami groaned in frustration, he knew his lower back was sensitive, it has always been; but this was ridiculous. Maybe his body was getting too sensitive because it’s been a while since he got laid ?

"Fuck.. I’m serious, don’t touch me here !", he shouted as he pushed the bluenette away. Aomine finally put his hands out of the redhead’s shirt, slightly rising his brows, "Well, that was.. Interesting."

Kagami’s cheeks were slightly flushed, “Don’t put your hands under people’s clothes without asking ! Damn it.”

Aomine laughed, he’s been trying to make that guy blush for more than a hour now and he finally succeeded without even doing it on purpose.  
"Isn’t that what you’re doing right now though ?", he asked, pointing at the redhead’s hands, which were firmly grabbing his waist under his dark blue padded jacket and his shirts. When the hell did his hands even end up there, anyway ?

Kagami coughed awkwardly as he sat up, stroking his red hair back. His hand stopped moving as he looked at his crotch, “Shit ! I think I’m gonna get hard !”, he shouted way louder than necessary, almost scaring the policeman at the same time. Aomine laughed and told him to just go for a run under the rain and think about someone ugly as he really started to wonder if that guy didn’t have a split personality or something. He observed him for a few seconds before talking,

"Show me your dick, Kagami."

Alright, he didn’t really think before saying this. Even though he was the kinda guy who always had those kinds of thoughts, that’s something he wouldn’t usually say out loud during a first uh.. date ? Was that even a date, anyway ? Whatever.  
But something about the other man made him speak and act so spontaneously he didn’t really mind; and he liked to see the way Kagami reacted, anyway. It was entertaining.

The redhead looked at him with eyes wide open for less than a second before he laughed and his expression turned into the usual challenging one, “Only if you show me yours first.”

"Nah. I’m too cold, it probably looks like a mini Snickers bar right now."

Kagami burst out laughing, “I can’t fucking believe you.”  
He shifted on the seat and pressed his back against the door to face Aomine, “So what does it look like when you’re not freezing ?”

"What it looks like ? I don’t know. It’s a nice and thick di..", his voice trailed off when he realized the way the other man was looking at him, he knew that gaze; it was the one he had the first time they touched. That guy’s eyes had something about them and he wondered if the way he looked at him while playing cards was as intense, or maybe even more arousing, if it was even possible. "Hey, look. As much as I’d like to, I’m not gonna take you in my car, we barely even fit in here."

Kagami laughed, “I never said I wanted to do it right no-.. Wait..”, he looked at Aomine with furrowed brows, “I’m the one who’ll top, right ?”

"What ? Fuck no."

"You can’t be serious ! I did all the chase !"

"I don’t give my ass to guys I just met and who don’t deserve it !"

"And why would I, asshole ?!"

They stared at each other before shaking their heads. They were naive. Of course. It was too easy and too good to be true.

”..I guess the most impatient one will give his ass to the other.”, Kagami sighed and Aomine did the same.

Honestly, they both thought they were fucked, literally.  
They knew they didn’t have any patience and giving in felt like losing just like having to wait kinda felt like losing too.

"Let’s just change the topic then. I hate talking about sex when I know I’m not gonna get it.", Aomine said, sinking into the seat and sighing dramatically.

Kagami agreed before Aomine talked again, “And if you need something that’ll turn you off, well.. Tetsu and Kise kinda know about.. us.”

"WHAT ?!", Kagami shouted, eyes widening in disbelief and shock, reacting exactly like the bluenette thought he would, "What the fuck ? We’ve known each other for less than 48 hours and you already told them ?"

"I didn’t, you idiot ! Apparently there are cameras in the alley next to the bar and they saw everything. Just blame yourself."

"Oh.. Fuck.", he palmed his face as he layed down on the seat and faced the ceiling.

"My reaction exactly. Now they know you’re the kind to grind on people you just met and they know about my bad taste in men."

"Shut the fuck up.", he said as he kicked Aomine. The bluenette grabbed Kagami’s leg by reflex; they looked at each other before Kagami sat up and ran his hands up the policeman’s shoulders. "Well, whatever.", he said as he moved his face closer to Aomine’s, his breath fluttering across his lips, "Come with me outside."

"Hell no. You’re the only one who needs to calm his dick."

Kagami lightly hit the policeman’s shoulder, “Shut up, my dick is already calm, I just wanna walk a bit ! And at least I’m not impotent like you, **Ahomine** !”, he said as he opened the door and got out before Aomine could react.

The bluenette clicked his tongue as Kagami closed the door; he tried to stop the smile slowly creeping on his face.  
"Ahomine", huh ?

Kagami looked at him through the window and waved, Aomine just looked at him, shivering a little because of the cold air that found its way in the car when the redhead opened the door. He put his gloves on and looked at the window again, where the redhead was knocking. Kagami signaled him to come outside, but Aomine shook his head. The redhead showed him his phone before he started typing as he walked away, leaving Aomine with a quizzical look until his phone started vibrating in his pocket when he received a text from him.

_”Impotent coward.”_

The bluenette immediately got up and opened the door, the wind and the rain were so loud it was hard to hear anything else, but the redhead’s laugh still found a way to his ears. When he was close enough to Kagami, the redhead put Aomine’s hood up, forcefully bringing the policeman’s face closer to his at the same time before pressing his wet lips on his. Aomine put the redhead’s hood up too as their lips parted and the innocent kiss turned into warm and passionate kisses.

"So you just wanted to make out in the rain, **Bakagami** ?”

Kagami’s brows raised as soon as he heard the way the other man called him, he laughed while wrapping his arms around Aomine’s waist and pulling him even closer, “Hell if I know. I think I’m drunk.”

"You didn’t even drink, dumbass.", Aomine chuckled as the redhead kissed him again; licking the few water drops from the policeman’s lips.

Yeah, Aomine kinda felt drunk too.

Honestly, he wasn’t an introvert, really; it’s just that most people were always so fucking boring and complicated, so, to put it bluntly, he stopped giving a fuck about relationships. He only cared about his job; that was the only thing that could make him feel alive.

Well, maybe he was wrong.

That night, everything seemed so easy, so uncomplicated, like they knew each other since forever. They spent almost two hours in his car and yet not for a single second did Aomine feel bored. They talked about the most dangerous things that happened in their life, told each other funny stories, argued about which job was the best, turned on the radio to see who was better at rapping, and it was only a matter of minutes before they both lost count to how many times they’ve kissed.

Those kisses were so warm, exciting, full of energy, _addicting_. Both men were assertive and liked to impose the way they kissed, and yet it didn’t really feel like a competition, it felt like they expressed themselves through an intimate demonstration: they were both aggressive and weren’t shy to show how they liked to do it, but they were okay to back off a bit and let the other “talk” back.

They were both convinced they could spend the whole night just kissing like this, but unfortunately, all good things come to an end.

After realizing it was already past 1 A.M., Aomine drove Kagami home.

"That was a nice night.", the fireman said with a honest and bright grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah. I thought you’d be boring and awkward but you’re okay."

"I thought you’d be a boring asshole but you’re just an asshole."

Aomine chuckled, “Hey. Next time I wanna ride your bike.”

Kagami shrugged, “Why not ? I’d rather having you ride my cock though. You should think about it.”, he said as he opened the door and got out while the other man laughed. He put his forearm on the roof of the car and looked at Aomine throught the window. The policeman opened the window and Kagami talked again, “By the way, your lips are chapped. Do something about it if you really wanna make my legs shake.”, he said with a smug expression and waved at him as he walked away.

The policeman laughed again, “Hey, Kagami !”

The redheaded man turned around, putting his hood up, Aomine smiled and waved, “Good night.”

Kagami stared at him before smiling, “..Good night.”


End file.
